Claims of innocence
by Gekkou Hana
Summary: She never claimed to be innocent. Everyone just assumed. She was an honorable student with a great reputation. No one knew of her wild nights and wanton relationships. SetoAnzu
1. Mujaki

No, I'm not dead. Yes, I'm feeling alright. A reviewer actually thought something was wrong with me because I haven't updated A life without you. Here's a new story. It just came to mind and I wanted to write it. The pairing is Anzu and Seto. Naturally!

**Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh**

**Chapter 1: Mujaki**

She never claimed to be innocent. Mujaki. (1) That was a quality everyone thought she had. Everyone just assumed. We all know the saying; when you assume you make an ASS out of U and ME. It certainly didn't make an ass out of her. She didn't care what they thought. What anyone thought. Al she needed to worry about was if she was getting her homework done, going to school, and earning enough money at her job to pay for dance lessons.

Jounouchi was always with her when they wanted to do something that wasn't exactly legal. Honda would sometimes come along but he would always preach to the both of them. Mai would always come along with them. Mai had a crush on Jounouchi so every time they got drunk and ended up making out she would blame it on the alcohol. Excuses, excuses. One day Mai would lose Jounouchi, she could see it. Maybe not now but in the future.

"I never get her. One moment she's all up on my balls the next she's cold and bitchy." He would complain to Anzu when he drove her back home from the clubs. Mai preferred to drive her motorcycle then to get into a car with Jounouchi.

Last night Jounouchi, Mai and Anzu all went to a new club that opened in Tokyo. The hot spot. They lived in a quieter town, not at all like the Japanese version of Times Square. She loved going to the clubs even though she was still seventeen. Everyone else was eighteen but would always find some way to sneak her inside. When she got inside loads of men would offer to buy her drinks which she graciously accepted. Jounouchi would always be watching her with heavily lidded eyes. Jounouchi was like her brother and would always make sure she was safe. Even though he corrupted her somewhat, he made sure she never lost her morals. Nothing went past dancing, drinking, and third base. He was her blond goofy bodyguard Mai would make sure Anzu was alright as well, but they gave Anzu her freedom. She was going to be an adult pretty soon anyways. She was no child. She sure as hell knew that.

Jounouchi knew all of her dirty secrets. Half the time he would cover for her when she was hung over at school and everyone was worried for her. When they would be at school they would never mention the night before. At night around ten he would pick her up and they would go to a club. It was a ritual. Go to school and pretend like you weren't dancing on top of the bar while taking shots last night and then when the sun went down get dressed up in your shortest shirt and low cut tank top and wild out.

"It's that stomach flu going around. Yea. That must be it."

He knew how many times she got drunk and got sick from it. Half the time he would be the one holding her shoulder length hair back as she got sick. But that was at first. She learned to control how much she could drink before she could get sick. You live, you learn, right?

The only secret Jounouchi didn't know was her little crush on Seto Kaiba. His mortal enemy. Her and Kaiba. She would never dare call him by his first name. Sure she got away with a lot of things when it came to him, but calling him by his first name was a no no in her book. Not because it would be disrespectful to him, she could care less about that. The reason why she couldn't call him by his first name was because it meant closeness. She didn't want that. She was a seventeen hormonal teenage girl who wanted fun.

Like she said before, she never claimed to be innocent. Everyone just assumed.

Other than Jounouchi, Mai, and to an extent, Honda, Kaiba was the other person who knew how she really was. Ever since he came into her school she was always attracted to him. They would always eye each other in the hall ways, during class, or during lunch. She never acted on it because she was never sure. After all, she was in school and sober. The act of cute innocent Anzu had to continue while she was in school. One day she would approach him out of school. Then she would find out if he found her attractive as well.

That day came a couple of days ago when she had to stay late at school to tutor a student. Obviously Kaiba had to stay after for the same thing. Anzu and Kaiba were the top two students in the whole school and today was tutor day.

* * *

After the tutor lesson Anzu went to her locker only to find Kaiba by his locker looking for a book. The hall was silent except for the metal of the locker banging against the other door when it opened and the shuffle of books being moved around. Kaiba seemed to misplace his book. The angry look on his face proved that he did misplace it. After closing her own locker softly she walked up to him hearing him growl in frustration.

"You know, you could always borrow someone else's book until you find yours." She suggested politely as she set her school bag down beside her. The bag was left open for him to search through her bag to borrow the book. "Gojiyu ni dozo." (2)Yes, the innocent Anzu façade was on. Kaiba had yet to know how she really was. Scowling he looked over at her direction. That sweet smile of hers was plastered on her face. It made him sick.

"Kekko desu, Mazaki. (3) I would rather use my own book." He gritted out. His deep husky voice ringed in her ears. He then noticed her attire. The top of her school uniform was off leaving only the small skirt. Replacing the tight top was an even tighter baby blue doll tee showing a bit of her navel. "Don't you think you should return that shirt to your baby sister? I'm surprised you could still breath with that top on." Aww. Kaiba wishes he was bright.

"Yea. Yea. Do you want to borrow the book or not?"

"Iie (4) ." She shrugged her shoulders and leaned back against the lockers as if she was waiting for him to change his mind. "What are you doing?" Agitation clearly heard in his voice.

"Waiting for you to stop being stubborn." Snorting he slammed his locker shut and stepped in front of her.

"Then you're going to have to wait for a long time." His body was heating her own up. He was too close to her. She felt like just grabbing him by the collar and 'make' him change his mind. Trying not to show how she felt inside, she faked a yawn and looked away from him as if she was bored.

"Will you be waiting with me? I might be lonely and could use the company." Kaiba lifted her chin with his finger so that she would look at him.

"I bet you would like that." Smirking he unconsciously leaned closer towards her. Staring into his cold blue eyes she fought back a shiver.

"It all depends on you." She whispered as she leaned closer to him as well. Her hands leisurely held onto his trench coats lapels pulling his body close.

"So it does?" They were each taking their time to say each word so that their lips slowly and painfully brushed against each other. Neither of them would make a move.

"Yes." She mumbled before pressing her lips against his slowly. She lost, she was the first to make a move. At least she got her answer. Kaiba's suppressed moan told her that he didn't really expect her to make the first move. His hands went to either sides of her head to hold her closer if it was even possible. Tilting her head a little she deepened the kiss as well opening her mouth to enter her tongue into his mouth. Tongue pushing against his lips, she pressed her body more against his and groaned to get through to him. After a while he got the message and opened his mouth for her. Who knew she was so demanding.

The mere taste of her made him lose his senses. Practically shoving her against the metal lockers his hands went to her sides bunching up the baby blue fabric in his fists. Anzu on the other hand continued to hold onto his lapel to make sure he didn't leave until she said otherwise.

A sound down the hall made her abruptly push him off a little. Surprised at the sudden action he stumbled back a little with his hands still on her sides. The sound was a door shutting. A teacher was still in the building. Face and lips still flushed she stepped close to a disbelieving Kaiba. The proximity made him step back letting his hands drop from her sides. Smirking she smoothed out her now crinkled shirt and her now messy hair. Kaiba still stood before her watching her fix herself up like nothing happened. Said teacher now walked down the hall and nodded towards Kaiba and Anzu.

"Goodbye Sensei." Anzu chirped pulling Kaiba out of his trance. He turned around and nodded towards the teacher.

"Good evening sensei." Kaiba bowed as did Anzu.

"Staying late for tutoring are we?" The old woman asked happily.

"Yes. I was just showing Kaiba-kun something." Kaiba-_kun_? The twinkle in her eye looked innocent to the teacher but to Kaiba it meant something else.

"Well, goodbye. Study hard, but not too hard." Anzu continued with her bright smile and bowed one more time. Kaiba now had his back turned to her. When she heard the teach leave the building she bent down to pick up her bag.

" Konban wa." Anzu said like nothing.(5) She sure as hell acted like it was nothing. She walked past him to leave the school and meet up with Jounouchi. Well, she intended to but Kaiba grabbed her wrist making her turn around.

"Konban wa? Nekkyo.(6) That's what you are." He mumbled as he let her wrist go.

"Why? Because you didn't expect it? Or because you liked it?" She smirked while Kaiba glared. Her smirk faded as she looked around the hall to see of anyone else was coming. She stepped closer to him. "Onegai ga arimasu?" (7) She whispered into his ear. When he made no move she continued. "Don't mention any of this to anyone." She leaned back and kissed him once more, this time only kissing him for a couple of seconds. After she stepped back she winked. "It'll be our little secret." She bowed and left Kaiba by himself. "Sumimasen." (8)

As she walked out of the school doors she smiled to herself. She could get any guy she wanted. Even the cold hearted CEO, Seto Kaiba. Not that she was vain or anything. It was just that guys were so easy to lure in.

* * *

Now she was laying on her bed after a long night with Jounouchi. That night no one caught her attention. There were no fun guys to dance with. Sometimes she would have to resort to dancing with Jounouchi. He had some rhythm. Nice rhythm. Their bodies would mold together perfectly while they tried to keep up with the tempo. The way he held her close made her feel like he knew what he was doing and he did. There were a couple of times they had to take breaks because they got too into the dancing. If Mai didn't have dibs on him she would have instantly tried to 'lure' Jounouchi in. That and they were close friends, almost family so it would be awkward for the both of them. Dancing was as far as they would go. She would never destroy a great friendship.

Sometimes there would be some interesting guys who would dance with her but they would always ruin it.

"Why don't you show me a little booby?"

Or..

"Lets go in the back and get to know each other a little better?" Okay, sometimes if she was really drunk she would comply with the guys. Under Jounouchi's watchful eye of course. One time he almost got kicked out of a club because he wanted to beat up some guy for groping Anzu. She didn't notice the guy groping her ass until Jounouchi pushed her out of the way to punch the guy in the face. Mai stood behind Jounouchi cheering him on as Anzu stood beside her oblivious to what was happening. Anzu kept on dancing to her own beat, even though the music was off. That was how wild their nights would be.

Her parents were asleep. It was a wonder how they never caught her sneaking out. Then again she was always quiet and careful. Jounouchi would park in the corner so that no one in the house could hear him drive off. Every night she would come home through the window reeking of alcohol and smoke. Her parents never questioned her. She was an honorable student with a great reputation. No one knew of her wild nights and wanton relationships with random guys she would meet in the clubs or bars. As long as she made sure no one she knew was there with her and she remained going to different clubs where no one knew her, then it was fine. It was all in pure fun. She never got caught and never would get caught. She was a healthy curious seventeen year old girl who just wanted some fun. Lets just see how long that fun lasts…

* * *

Yea, it's a new story. Right now I'm lacking inspiration for 'A life without you.' Sad, ain't it? Don't worry my inspiration should come back soon. In the meantime you could read this fanfic, right? Right. Also Kill me kiss me should be done by the end of this week. Hopefully. I'm learning some Japanese so I put some Japanese in this chapter. If I'm wrong in anything please correct me so I can fix it right away. Review!

Translation: Aren't you proud of my Japanese?

1) Mujaki: Innocence

2) Gojiyu ni dozo: " Please help yourself."

3) Kekko desu: "No, Thank you."

4) Iie: "No."

5) Konban wa:"Good Evening."

6) Nekkyo: crazy

7) Onegai ga arimasu: "Could you do me a favor?"

8) Sumimasen: Could mean "excuse me" or "pardon me".


	2. Shiai to Hitei

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything at all, if I did I would be in a very exotic place in front of a beach drinking some Puerto Rican rum with a very naked Hyde and Toshiya.. mohahaha.. i'm so bad..**

**Chapter 2: Shiai to Hitei**

Anzu found it hysterical how she would toy with Kaiba and he would not say a word. Maybe he liked playing along with her sick games. Maybe he had his own little game. He would never try to bribe or at least mentioned anything about bribing her. They both just went along with whatever it was they were doing. Did he have a motive for going along with her? Maybe he was just waiting for the perfect time to expose her to her friends. The only people she really cared about already knew save for Yugi.

Two days after their incident in the hallway she found herself alone with Kaiba in a classroom. Everyone went off to lunch and Anzu was packing up her things. Jounouchi, Yuugi and Honda went off for lunch and she told them she would meet up with them.

"Be careful with Kaiba. Okay? Just don't listen to him." Surprisingly Jounouchi whispered in Anzu's ear. Up to that point she didn't realize she would be alone with Kaiba. He was sitting in the back of the classroom reading his book like he did everyday during lunch. What he always read, she didn't know. Probably some book on stocks or something. After Jounouchi warned her and left she left her things on top of her desk and walked casually towards Kaiba. Because of her shoes she made no noise. Her shoes were like ballerina shoes, black with straps on the front of the shoe that tied up on the ankle.

Feeling a presence in front of him, Kaiba lazily looked up. It was Anzu with her hands on her hips staring at him with her head cocked to the side. Something about the way he was staring back at her made her feel like she was drowning in his eyes. Something made her stomach flip. Remembering their kiss two days ago and smirked. Kaiba could see the look of mischief in her eyes. The same look she gave him two days ago.

"How long are you going to be staring at me like that?" He asked coldly. What was she waiting for? Shrugging slowly, she lazily took the book out of his hands. Kaiba actually let her take the book. He was curious at what this usually angelic girl was going to do now. His lips still burned from the kiss two days ago.

"Always reading." She looked at the cover. "Economy? I'm not surprised." There was a fat balding man holding up a stack of hundred dollar bills. An American book. The author was James Hillard. What a waste of good paper. Tsking she placed the book on desk behind her. Kaiba quirked up an eyebrow watching as she sat on his desk. She looked at her finger nails for a little bit boring Kaiba. Was she playing with him? Having enough of her stupid games he moved to stand up but her legs swung around to trap him. Her legs were on either sides of him. Moving back down onto the seat he tried to look pissed off. In reality he was intrigued. "Stay a while." She whispered as she leaned down and ran both her hands through his soft chocolate brown hair. Pulling him towards her she felt his hands go up to her own hair and pull her towards him.

"If you think this is effecting me in anyway, you are wrong." Always taking the initiative, Anzu pressed her lips against his smirking.

"Am I?" She mumbled before fully kissing Kaiba. Prepared for her ruthless kiss he pushed her back. Since there was nothing but air behind her, she fell back against the desk, laying on it as Kaiba stood up, not once breaking their kiss. Now that he was practically on top of her he made sure that he controlled what was happening. Anzu had no say in the matter, she was trapped underneath him. When her legs wrapped around him making her skirt rise up to barely cover her anymore, she didn't seem to mind that Kaiba was now in control of the situation. However when her exposed thigh caught his eye, all that control seemed to slip away from his fingers.

When Kaiba's hands left her hair and went to her thigh to feel her soft skin, the desk moved making Anzu squeal. Kaiba raised up off of Anzu a little to make sure the desk was no longer moving. Kaiba's concerned look on his face made Anzu giggle. Now she was laughing loudly . The whole situation was just funny to her. Here she was on the desk with her skirt barely covering her upper thighs and Kaiba on top of her flushed and with lustful eyes. She liked this. It was a fun game.

"What's so funny?" He asked while casually kissing her neck slowly. His hands went back to where they wanted to go in the first place, her thighs. One of her hands touch the back of his head, fingering his hair. She would be the only person who had the privilege to do this. Kaiba might have not noticed this, but she did. Another smirk came across her face.

"Nothing. Lunch is almost over." Kaiba moved his head so that he could see the clock. So lunch was almost over. Too bad for him. After shrugging like he didn't care, he stood up straight and realized her legs were still wrapped around his waist. "I'm not done with you yet." Anzu said as she sat up , her legs dropping down from his waist. Fisting his collar in her hands she pulled him back for one last kiss. A few of the kids voices made her stop abruptly and got off of his desk and walked back to her own desk. Smoothing out her skirt, she turned her head to the side. "You didn't eat."

"Neither did you." Kaiba was sitting down with his book back in his hands.

"No, I didn't. But I did have dessert." That mischievous look in her eyes was back. Before he could retort a couple of kids came in through the doors continuing their conversations from lunch.

School went like smoothly. There was no one to tutor today so she went to work. She didn't see Kaiba the rest of the day. He seemed to disappear within the crowded school hall full of students ready to go home. With the school's permission, she was allowed to work at a doctors office as a receptionist. It was a long and boring job but the pay was great. She needed it.

* * *

"Moshi-moshi? (1)Konnichi wa Higen-san. Genki desu ka?(2)" Mrs. Higen always called for something. She always thought she had something wrong with her. This time it was a stomach ache. "Dono gurai?(3) Ahh.. Hai. Come around noon tomorrow. The doctor will see you then. Oyasuminasai.(4)" It was getting late. She had to come home now and do her homework then get dressed to go out tonight. Jounouchi called her during work around seven and told her he had a surprise for her. She liked surprises. It was now nine at night. The doctor she worked for was a kind old man who worked all night and day. She left the man a note saying goodnight and that she will see him tomorrow.

* * *

"Konnichi wa oka-san." Her mother was always up. Her father on the other hand worked for Kaiba's corporation and thus was passed out in her parents bedroom from a long day. 

"Anzu did you eat?"

"Hai." Oyasuminasai." She ran upstairs to her bedroom and did her homework in half an hour leaving her about ten minutes to get ready. By then her mother was already asleep. Having her parent's bedroom downstairs did have their quirks.

* * *

"Nanto kuwaii!(5)" Mai had on a pink sparkly top that hung low showing a great amount of cleavage and stomach. 

"Arigatou! I thought you would like it. Jounouchi bought you one too in blue." Tonight Mai picked her up. Mai always had loads of money and was no longer driving her beloved motorcycle. Tonight she had her Lexus.

"Was that his surprise?"

"Yes. We were shopping together this evening and he saw this top that screamed you and so he bought it for you. I think he might like you." Anzu held back a scream.

"Are you kidding me? He's madly in love with you! He just knows me really well and knows that if I saw it in the mall I would pout and bitch about how I work long hours and none of it goes towards fun things like clothes or shoes." It was true. The times Jounouchi and her would go to the mall together she would just pout and look at the expensive clothing she would never be able to buy.

Jounouchi was waiting in front of a gas station. Before Mai picked up Anzu Jounouchi told her to meet up at a gas station outside of Tokyo. It was a quaint little gas station, no one knew them around these parts. Anzu got out of the car and snuck up behind Jounouchi. He was waiting in front of his car, sitting on the hood.

"Boo!" She screamed. Jounouchi screamed as well and almost fell off of the car.

"Don't do that!" For God sakes Anzu what are you trying to do to me!" He stood in front of her with wide eyes and holding onto his chest.

"Serves you right!" Mai shouted from the drivers side.

"Shut up, Mai! I didn't deserve nothing."

"That's for damn sure."

"ahh! You get what I mean." Anzu loved hearing them bicker. They looked like an old couple.

"Where are we going tonight?" Anzu asked as she leaned against his car. Mai was too busy putting on lipstick and making sure her makeup was fine.

"Well I thought we'd go to this bar called '_Desire'. _All kinds of music plays there. From Dir En Grey to Miyavi and even Ayumi Hamasaki." Jounouchi poked Anzu's bare side. All she wore for a top was a tight black shirt that reached just below her breasts with separate sleeves that reached just above her elbow. For bottoms she wore tight ripped jeans with a thick black belt and black boots. "There's stripping poles." Anzu pushed him in mock offense.

"Why would I want to know that?" She asked innocently.

"Because we all know how much you like swinging around those poles!" Mai yelled out making Jounouchi laugh.

"Fine, fine. You guys got me!" Anzu raised her arms up in a mock surrender." Let's go." Tonight Mai would be the designated driver. Tomorrow she would have to wake up around eight in the morning to go to an audition. Mai liked to model and had the body for it. All she needed was an agent.

"Let's get some drinks first from this gas station. What's your poison for tonight?" Anzu smirked knowingly as they stepped into the gas station.

"What do you think?"

"Vodka it is." Anzu liked the harder drinks. No wimpy drinks for her.

As they paid for their drinks, Jounouchi put an arm around her shoulder.

"Did Mai tell you what I got for you?" He asked after bowing to the clerk.

"Yes. When can I get it?" She playfully asked. She sounded like a little girl who was waiting for her present after her father left for a trip.

"After the club." Anzu stomped her foot.

"Why not now?"

"Because Mai has her on now and I know if I give it to you now you'll want to wear it tonight. It'll look tacky if you both wear the same thing." Anzu pouted as she popped open her bottle.

"No I wouldn't."

"Yes, you would. Anyways I like what you're wearing tonight. It's perfect for where we're going." Jounouchi kissed her cheek and ran towards the car. "Shotgun!" Anzu stood still with her motuh open. He really was a child sometimes.

"Jerk!" She yelled out before she ran towards the car as well.

* * *

Without a problem they entered the club. It was an average sized club and it looked like some underground place. The red brick walls were covered with posters of various artists. They were all made to look old and torn giving the club an even more underground feel. The setting of this club was the best so far. All the other clubs looked like a rave with bright colors and neon lights. This one could almost pass for a coffee place where poets come and read their depressing poems. 

Right when she got to the club she ran to the dance floor. The vodka was already fading in her blood and she was no longer tipsy. She liked dancing better when she had a little alcohol in her system but either way she was going to dance. Plenty of guys came and went and even bought her drinks when she took a break. None of the guys in this club caught her eye. They all just came up behind her and began to dance with her. Not that she minded. She actually like being the center of attention. The guys were practically fighting for her. Right now she was dancing alone not caring who was watching her as she threw her arms up carelessly. The song that was playing now was one of her favorites. Too bad there was no poles in this club.

Jounouchi came up behind her within an hour of their arrival. It was obvious that Jounouchi was mad at Mai yet again. From across the room she could see Mai being chummy with some other guy. The guy had the same exact hairstyle as Jounouchi, which was odd and rare. No one had Jounouchi's unruly hairstyle, when at least not the majority of people.

"I will never understand her." Jounouchi breathed into her ear. Anzu's arm went behind her to touch his cheek.

"Don't worry about it. Who will she be going home with tonight? You." She could feel Jounouchi smile behind her as he held her waist and began to dance along to the music.

"Yea. Until one day I'll just drop her for someone else." Anzu spun around and put her arms around his neck leaving no space between their bodies. Her lips touched his neck lightly. Jounouchi just held her tighter. Did the alcohol really leave her system or was she just getting used to the affects of the drink?

"Let's not hold our breaths." She teased. Jounouchi would never be the one to leave the relationship. If anyone was going to leave, all bets would be placed on Mai. She was more detached when it came to feelings. She could easily leave him. Couldn't she?

"Funny." He mumbled against the side of her head. "Really funny." Meanwhile Mai watched as Anzu and Jounouchi looked like two lustful teenagers grinding against each other on the dance floor. Anzu's smile never faded once throughout the night, neither did Jounouchi's.

* * *

Jounouchi and Mai were still mad at each other. It was now three in the morning and they just got inside the car. At this rate they would probably get home around four and then she and Jounouchi had to wake up to go to school at six. School was going to be hell for them both. Anzu wouldn't be surprised if he did not show up. But Anzu, she had to show up. She was the good student who had a perfect attendance. A perfect student. Today Advil would be her friend. 

All three were obviously exhausted from the long night. Jounouchi sat in the back probably asleep while Anzu was leaning against the window starting to fall asleep. Mai clutched onto the wheel obviously thinking about Jounouchi.

"I don't understand why you are so mad at him. I tell you time and time again that I would rather have my parents find out about our clubbing then to even think about wanting to get with him." Anzu turned her head to look at Mai who looked like she wasn't interested in hearing her out. "We will never be together. The day that happens is the day hell freezes over." Still getting no reaction from Mai, she leaned her head against the window once again.

"I know. I'm just being stupid." Anzu didn't even bother to look at Mai. Mai was a proud person and for her to admit that was enough. She didn't need Anzu to look at her with pity or anything like that.

As they entered the highway a car a car caught Anzu's eye. Both cars stopped at a red light. The window went down to reveal no one other than Kaiba. Thankfully the windows in Mai's car was tinted so Kaiba would only be able to see Anzu's outline.

"Mai." Anzu whispered as if Kaiba bugged Mai's car. "Seto Kaiba is right next to us."

"What?" Mai screeched. Anzu was still a little drunk and she thought Anzu might have lost it now. Anzu was known for getting a little crazy when she had enough drinks in her system. "Where?"

"Right fucking next to us and shut up, he might hear you." The light was still red. Mai opened her car door and got out to get a better look. "damn it, Mai." Anzu bowed her head in embarrassment.

"Is that Seto Kaiba? Hey! You!" Mai was really embarrassing sometimes. Kaiba looked over at Mai like she was crazy.

"Are you drunk?" He asked casually. "If you are, you better let your friend sitting in the passenger side drive." Offended Mai stuck her middle finger out at him.

"No darling, I'm sober. She's the one who's drunk." Anzu resisted a giggle. Mai was really funny sometimes. Kaiba scoffed and drove off now that the light turned green. "What a jerk. I can't believe you have to go to school with him."

"Go to school with who?" Jounouchi woke up due to Mai's yells.

"No one, go back to sleep." Mai grimly responded. She was mad at him after all. Anzu laid her head against the window once more. She was getting really sleepy. Her body felt like it was burning because of all that dancing.

They stopped at the gas station where Jounouchi left his car. He was still asleep in the back meaning that he would not be able to drive tonight.

"Why don't you let him stay with you, Mai? You could just drop me off at home and let him sleep on your couch. We can't risk letting him drive off on his own so that he could fall asleep in the middle of the drive and get himself killed." Even though Anzu lost most of wholesomeness when she drank, she never did lose common sense.

"yea. Yea. I know." Twenty minutes later they got to the corner by her house. No one was up yet. That was a good sign.

"Tell Jounouchi that I want my present tonight. If not I'll never dance with him again." After kissing Mai's cheek she kissed Jounouchi's forehead. "Goodnight sleepy head." She mumbled.

When Anzu safely climbed up her tree which was right in front of her room and got in she saw Mai's car leave. It was yet another long night and another fun night. Now all she had to do was get rid of the cigarette and alcohol smell on her clothes from people smoking around her and when she spilled her own drink on her when she moved around the club.

* * *

I hope you guys are liking this story. I'm still a little blah about A life without you. I don't know what's wrong with me. But I assure you, it will be done by the end of this week. Just don't quote me on that.. Thank you guys for the reviews so far, they're great! The title for this chapter kind of goes for Joounouchi and Mai, and Kaiba and Anzu. I thought it was a nice title. I really hate titling chapters but feel the need to title them. It makes the chapter unique! Yea. Just mind me… 

It' time to learn some Japanese! Title translation: games and denials

(1): Moshi-moshi means hello when you answer a telephone.

(2): How are you?

(3) How long?

(4) Goodnight.

(5) How cute!

(6) I know I didn't put a number after this but Dir En Grey is a Japanese visual kei band who I adore and always have their songs on repeat! It's a five guy band, Kyo, Toshiya,( I swear if you saw him you would think he was a real life anime bishonen!) Shinya, Die and Kaoru. Ah.. If only I could move to Japan so I could stalk them.. Umm.. Did I say that out loud.. Sorry..

Miyavi is this incredibly cute and even more incredibly talented man who knows a thing or two about guitars (to say the least) If any of you guys know what I'm talking about, well then, I don't look TOO crazy.. . I want to say that he mainly does rock songs. He used to be in a band called Due le Quartz. Awesome band, too bad they disbanded. Ayumi Hamasaki is a really famous Japanese singer who has vocal that no one could compete with. Now that's it for my Japanese music lesson. Don't worry, more will come.


	3. Mekkemono

a/n : I'm alive damn it! I'm alive!

**Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh**

**Mekkemono( discovery)**

How Anzu got up in time to go to school, she didn't know. All she knew was that right now she was sitting down in her chair like a good girl with a bad hangover. Everyone seemed to be talking at once with big loud outdoor voices and the smell of foods surrounded her making her want to puke. Yugi asked her if she was alright and she just nodded politely and smiled brightly. Jounouchi didn't come to class, no surprise there. Anzu had to remember to call him during lunch and secretly cuss him out.

The teacher came in and everyone quieted down. Anzu was content that everyone was quiet otherwise the pounding headache would never cease. A few minutes after the teacher got himself settled and began to call out names for roll call, Kaiba waltzed right in the class room like nothing.

"Well, hello Kaiba. May I ask why you are so late?" The teacher asked. Right when Kaiba entered the class room he locked eyes with Anzu who's eyes looking at him with interest. She let a smirk slip and looked back down at her opened book. God, Kaiba was a good kisser. The memory of his lips on hers made her smirk more.

"I was upholding a multi-billion company. That's why I'm late." He rudely replied and walked over towards Anzu's row and sat behind her. The teacher said nothing seeing as how Kaiba could get him fired in one second. As class went on she felt Kaiba's eyes on her. She knew she basically looked like hell. After getting only two hours of sleep she knew she was in no position to play games with Kaiba right now. Lectures went on for hours and she felt like the day would last forever as a punishment for drinking too much last night. Finally class stopped for an hour and the students were allowed to go off to get lunch.

"Do you want to come with us?" Yugi asked. Anzu shook her head no. All she wanted to do was to sleep. If she went to the courtyard or the cafeteria all she would hear is endless loud babble from other students.

"No, thank you. I just want to be in a quiet room right now." Her head was down on her desk. She was ready for a nap.

"Feeling bad again? Jounouchi is probably feeling bad too. Did you guys catch something from each other?" Anzu wanted to reply, 'no we just kept taking the same shots, but close enough'.

"Something like that I guess." Yugi looked at her concerned and scratched his head.

"Alright. I'll see you after lunch then," Then he left, leaving Anzu alone. Or so she thought. When all the other students left Kaiba left with them but only to get his book from his locker. As he entered the classroom his eye caught Mazaki with her head down looking like she was sleeping.

"What's wrong? Bad day or something?" Already knowing who was talking she groaned.

"Something like that." She looked up at him with a wry smile. Kaiba sat next to her and laughed.

"What the hell did you do last night? Stayed up all night studying for a test that's a month away or something?" Kaiba always thought she was good girl. Well, a good student. Putting her head down again she let out another groan.

"I just want to go to sleep." Kaiba could hear the misery in her voice and he scrunched his eyebrows together not knowing why he felt bad for when she's been playing around with him.

"You're fucking crazy." Kaiba said before she heard him walk away from her.

"Thanks for the compliment." She murmured before she fell asleep.

When she awoke, she was in the nurses office.

"It's okay, darling. A student carried you here because he said you weren't feeling well. I called your parents and they said it was okay for you to go home." The nurse said. Anzu looked at the time. She only slept for an hour. Lunch was over now.

"Thank you. I'll go home." She stood up and almost tripped over her bag.

"The student also brought your bag so that you didn't have to go to the classroom." Anzu grabbed her bag and threw it over her shoulder.

"Thank you. Goodbye." Her eyes were still heavy. How the hell was she going to go home like this? Ah.. Jounouchi. He had a car and it was about time he woke up. Then she remembered that Mai took him home with her. Couldn't hurt to call his cell phone. Once she got out of school she pulled out her cell phone and called Jounouchi.

"Moshi-moshi?" Mai answered.

"Hi! It's Anzu. I fell asleep and the nurse sent me home. Is Jounouchi there to pick me up?" Mai screamed out Jounouchi's name.

"Jounouchi woke up about an hour ago. I got a nice story to tell you when we're alone, okay?" This probably meant that it was another long morning for Jounouchi and Mai. Sometimes the details got too vivid, sometimes it made Anzu feel lonely. Mai and Jounouchi were a special couple. Not officially a couple, but they were special.

"Okay, will Jounouchi pick me up?" She asked.

"Yea. He's coming to get you but he'll be wearing a hat real low so that no one can see his face." Anzu smiled and sat down on the curb of the street.

"Okay, tell him to hurry before I fall asleep on the sidewalk." Right when she hung up, she saw a familiar looking limo pull up.

"Walking, are you?" A voice called out from the lowered tinted window. Anzu didn't even have to see who was talking, she already knew who it was.

"No, I'm not. I'm waiting for Jounouchi to come and pick me up." She let out a yawn.

"Do all the students and teachers in our school a favor; don't come to school looking like shit again. It's not appealing." Anzu responded with a sarcastic grin and a middle finger. "Nice. Very nice. I'm sure your parents are proud of you." He drove off without another word. To make her day a little worse he made sure his tired hit the pool of water next to her so that it splashed on her. Having no energy left she decided not to yell out and make a scene. Next time he would pay.

* * *

"All I want to do right now is pass the hell out!" Anzu groaned the moment she sat down in Jounouchi's car. I've never been so tired in my life!"

"Well then next time don't drink so much." Jounouchi muttered.

"What was that?" Anzu peeked sideways at him with her hand shielding the sunlight away from her eyes.

"I said maybe next time you shouldn't drink so much. Especially if you have to keep up a reputation at school. Someday someone is going to pick up on your behavior if they haven't already." Anzu snorted in an unlady manner.

"Yea. Whatever father!" Anzu mocked and laid her head against the car seat. "I do need to pick better times to party. Either that or not drink so much." She felt a hand against her cheek.

"It's alright. If you want me to, I'll make sure you don't drink so much next time." With her eyes still closed, Anzu smiled.

"Thanks, but no thanks. You know how I am with my special drinks. If anyone gets in my way I'll chop your dick off." Jounouchi laughed and took his hand off of her cheek.

"Alright! I'm not touching you anymore. I need my family jewels for a special blonde." Of course. Mai. Mai was the only girl who Jounouchi consistently had sex with. She was the only girl he had sex with for now. Before he met Mai he would be with different girls every night. Whether or not he actually had sex with all of them, Anzu didn't know. But she could estimate how many girls Jounouchi had lain.

"How was it with Mai last night anyways?" Jounouchi shrugged with a devious smirk.

"Eh. She was mad when I woke up after we dropped you off. Then after a little.." Jounouchi paused to find the right word. "Consoling, she was better." Anzu groaned not wanting to know what 'consoling' meant. If she didn't groan Jounouchi would go on about his night and consoling. Since Yugi was too shy about those things, Jounouchi took it upon himself to tell Anzu.

"I told her nothing is going on between us. She gets jealous so easily because she cares about you." Anzu said before Jounouchi spoke.

"I know, Anzu. I know. That's why I try not to mind it." Another pause and Jounouchi patted Anzu's aching head. "But I did have fun last night!"

"Shut up and take me home. I need to sleep before I go off to work."

* * *

After a couple of hours of sleep, Anzu felt one hundred percent again. She ate something her mother made her and made her way to her job. Once again it was another boring day until the last hour.

"I'd like to make an appointment for my brother." A husky voice asked behind her math book. Since there were not much clients today, the head nurse okay'd Anzu to do some homework. Putting down the book, Anzu took out the pen from her bun to write down the date.

Then blue met blue.

"You work here?" His trademark smirk. She wanted to slap it away.

"Yes, I do Kaiba-kun. Genki desu ka?" She smiled sweetly. She was at her job, after all. "What time would you like the appointment and who would you like it for?" His smirk faded.

"Mokuba Kaiba at three thirty next Thursday." He responded snobbily.

"Alright." Anzu looked down at the calendar and marked him in. "It's all set." They continued to look at each other without saying anything to each other.

"Last night. Was that you in the car with the mutt's woman?" He asked unsurely.

"Last night?" tapping her pen against the table, she pretended to think. "No. I was sleeping or doing my homework." Kaiba leaned down until he was an inch away from her face, his breath hitting her face on all the right places. It didn't take much to get her excited. "Kaiba-kun. What are you doing?" She softly sing-songed.

"What happened, Mazaki? Not willing to finish what you started in school? Afraid that someone in your job is going to catch you?" He dared her. Moving back, Anzu innocently smiled.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." She sweetly said before mouthing 'lover'. Kaiba stiffened.

" People are going to find out about you one day. Whether or not they realize it, they will discover the real Anzu Mazaki." Then Anzu stood up from her chair and walked out from the little cubicle she was in to take Kaiba's arm softly. She led him to the white door in the waiting room where no one was and pushed him, back hitting the door, against the door.

"No one is going to find about me." Anzu confessed, dropping the sweetness in her voice. Her voice turned husky and desirable. "Do you want to know why?" Her voice moved closer to his, her hands against his chest to hold him against the door. When he thought she was going to kiss him again, she moved her head to whisper in his ear and cup his crotch making him both tense up and widen his eyes.

This girl amazed him every day. No one would believe him if he said anything about this. Then again Kaiba was always the one to keep things to himself. This was definitely one of things he meant to keep to himself. She laughed in his ear, pleased with his reaction. "Because.." she continued.".. I am careful. I'm the perfect Anzu Mazaki." Abruptly she let go of him and walked away from the waiting room. "Konban wa, Kaiba-kun." She said over her shoulder before she left the room.

Stunned by her actions, he tried to collect himself and left the room as well. When he got home, he would take a very cold shower. Not only that, but he would plot to get back at Anzu Mazaki. No one made him look like a fool. The only person to do that was Anzu Mazaki and for that, she would pay dearly.

* * *

Ahaha.. I have not given up on this fic. After A life without you is finished I'm gonna have more thinking time for this story as well as my others. Right now I'm loving this story so I want to try and give it my all to make this fic good for you guys. So sorry about the delay and the short chapter! I hope you guys liked this chapter and the whole 'cupping' thing. Anzu is so naughty.. Lol 


	4. Yoi

a/n: I know .. long time no post.. Times are hard.. Two jobs and summer school no longer allows me to update as much as i would like to.. But they are coming. I promise!

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.. When I say anything.. I mean nothing. At least nothing written in this page!**

**Yoi (drunkenness) **

It was another goodnight turned bad. Well, not bad but hostile. Mai threw another fit when Jounouchi came to the club already a little tipsy. It was a stupid reason to be mad, but then again it was Mai. She would find anything about Jounouchi annoying and then throw it in his face like he meant to do it all along.

"I swear Anzu, if she says one more thing I'll go crazy." Jounouchi whispered. Mai in all her anger, drank at the club they went to and could not drive. True to his word, Jounouchi made sure Anzu didn't drink so much because she had a test the next day. This made her the most sober out of the three and was made to drive. That and the fact that Mai refused to let Jounouchi drive her Lexus.

The one thing about going out with Mai was that she could easily get mad and then take out her anger on Captain Morgan's rum or an Absolute vodka bottle. At first Jounouchi and Anzu would encourage her to drink more because they were drunk too but after she saw that she was mad they decided to stop. The worst thing to have was an angry drunk. Anzu was now driving Mai's car towards Jounouchi's house. His father wasn't home tonight so Mai could sleep over while she sobered up. Right now she was in the back of the car grumbling to herself.

"I swear if _you_ say one more thing to me, I'm going to kill you!" Mai retaliated after she heard Jounouchi. "I'm the crazy ass drunk. Everyone is treating me like I did something wrong. Like I'm out of my damn mind!" She complained in the backseat.

"No one is blaming you for anything, Mai. No one is accusing you of being crazy. Everyone is just tired from the club so we're going to take you to Jounouchi's so that you can sleep." Anzu explained as she looked at the rearview mirror. When Jounouchi scoffed, Anzu hit Jounouchi's arm. "Right, Jounouchi?" She looked over at him giving him a look that clearly read, ' you better agree'.

"Yea, yea. Everything is my fault." He looked back to try to touch Mai's hand who swatted him away. "I didn't mean to make you mad." The way he spoke seemed fake, like he was just trying to say anything to make her feel better.

"Whatever." She replied with a pout and looked outside the window. With another sigh, Jounouchi gave Anzu a defeated look and looked out his own window. "What happened to that guy with the spiky blonde hair, Anzu?" She asked with a twinge of anger in her voice. "He was cute." Anzu thought about the guy as she turned left into Jounouchi's complex.

"_My name is Aoi. Can I get your number?" This was the third dance they danced together. Anzu had to admit that he was a pretty good dancer. No one could really catch up to her. Usually she would never let anyone dance with her for more than two dances but from a distance she could see this guy could really dance. Point blank; she wanted a challenge. She wanted to prove to this guy that he was not the best dancer. _

"_My name is none of your damn business and no you can't have my phone number." Anzu responded snottily. As she turned around she glared at the man to show him she no longer wanted to dance. He on the other hand had other plans in mind. Grabbing her arm in a strong and harsh hold, he pulled her back. _

"_Don't play the tough bitch who really just wants to get laid. I know girls like you. You flaunt around your body and pretend like you're trying to play hard to get." He whispered in her ear, sending chills down her spine. "But you know deep down you want us to play. You really want us to play your sick games and get laid. Isn't that what you're waiting for?" One hand grasped her waist and pulled her against his body. In response, her own hands rose to his chest to stop him from crushing their bodies even more. _

"_That is where you're wrong." Came a voice from behind Anzu. A few seconds later a fist rushed past Anzu's head and connected with the guys nose. Within seconds Anzu was no longer being held by Aoi but by someone else. Instead of screaming and trying to get away from the man who now held her, she relaxed. Jounouchi was always looking out for her. He saw the scene before his eyes and came without even thinking twice. _

"He was alright. He just wasn't someone I would want to be with."

"Why not?"

"I don't know. There just wasn't anything there that made me want to be with him the whole night. There was something about him that I didn't like." Mai scoffed and opened the car door when Anzu parked. Jounouchi said nothing the whole time considering he really knew why she didn't like Aoi.

"Is that why you kept pushing him away even after you guys kept on dancing together?" Anzu and Jounouchi got out of the car to help Mai get to Jounouchi's apartment. She nodded after they closed her car door. "Well, if you keep acting the way you are, you'll never be with anyone. You play to much with people's minds." The drunk words from Mai made Anzu stop walking and Jounouchi to snap his attention to Anzu's reaction. Hiding away the hurt, Anzu just nodded after she smiled.

"I guess not, Mai." Letting go of Mai's arm, she stepped back so that Jounouchi was the only one supporting Mai. There was a faintness of annoyance in Anzu's action. "Listen, I need to get home now. Do you mind if I took your car, Jounouchi?" He quickly nodded and dug into his pockets to reach for his car keys.

"Just drive safe and don't mind Mai." He said after he handed to keys to Anzu. Mai was too tired to even hear what Jounouchi just said about her. Either that or she decided to ignore it.

"Yea. Be careful." Mai mumbled. The fatigue was shown as Mai leaned against Jounouchi more and closed her eyes.

"Thanks. Bye guys. Take care of Mai." As she got into his car and drove off, Mai's words hurt her. Who said anything about her being alone for the rest of her life? The comment seemed to come out of no where. It seemed like she said it to be mean to her. Tomorrow she would wake up and remember what she said and probably apologies, but it still hurt her to hear Mai say such a thing. It was a situation she was used to. What she wasn't used to was the pang in her heart every time Mai said anything like she did tonight.

* * *

Using the car as a gateway for her anger she sped along the quiet streets close to the school. Before she went home she just wanted to relieve any anger that stayed within her. She didn't want to see Mai the next day with pent up anger. If she still had that anger then it would not be good for either her or Mai. It would cause friction between them. Besides, wasn't she Anzu Mazaki who always kept her cool? Of course she was.

As she turned a corner quickly, perhaps too quickly, another car came at her. Before the two cars collided Anzu used her quick reflexes and swerved the car out of the other cars way. In doing this she instead hit a stop sign and ended up in the middle of a sidewalk. The sound of wheels squealing and breaks hitting rung in her ears still after the car was put into park. Footsteps then entered her brain and she got out of her thirty second daze. As she was checking herself on the rearview mirror to see if she had any cuts the assumed driver of the other car coughed beside her.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to go so fast!" She quickly said but did not look at the person. Her heart was racing and all she felt like doing was crying. This is what she got for never letting her anger out on the person she was mad at. She held it in and when it was about to come out she did something stupid. This time she took Jounouchi's car and almost wrecked it. Her hands covered her eyes in embarrassment. The driver would probably call the cops or call her parents seeing how she looked only about eighteen. She was too young to be out in the middle of the night causing car accidents.

"Just what in the hell did you think you were doing going so fucking fast?" The person beside her hissed. It was a man who spoke. Slowly opening the door, she stepped out of the car to look at the driver in the eye. When she did she held back a gasp. It couldn't be him.. It just couldn't be him..

"Kaiba?" She asked. In front of her stood a very pissed off and tired Seto Kaiba. "Gomen nasai." She said with a bowed head. "I didn't mean to."

"What the hell are you doing out here in the middle of the night and have you been drinking?" Obviously the smell from the club was lingering around Anzu like a sinful ghost. A ghost she didn't want anyone to see.

"No." She answered defensively. The alcohol was still in her system and she held back a giddy laugh. After not being in a car accident and finding out that it was Kaiba she almost hit, she was in a very good mood. Her anger was no forgotten. Lazily she shut the car door behind her and behind Kaiba to see his car parked in the middle of the street. Obviously after he checked he was alright he went to see if she was alright as well. Her eyes felt heavy after seeing his car was alright and there was no need to call the cops. "I need to go home now." She whispered and went to turn around when she was stopped. His hand stopped her. His hand which held her wrist.

"Have you been drinking?" Sniffing up in the air he could almost taste the smoke and alcohol that surrounded Anzu. "What have you been doing?" He asked with a hint of curiosity but full of disgust.

"Does it really matter to you?" She tried to shrug him off of her which of course didn't work considering her arms felt like weights. "Let go of me." Her voice sounded so lazy, as if she was trying to stay awake. Stepping closer to her he looked into her eyes.

This made him remember. The same tipsy girl who was dressed scantily like she just came from a club was the same innocent looking girl who cupped him at her own job. This scene shouldn't surprise him but it did. She looked so lost with her half opened eyes and tank top half off her shoulder. Those blue eyes which usually had a glint of mischief now looked empty. Why was she driving so fast? Was she trying to kill herself? A girl like her was smart enough to know not to drink and then drive like a maniac.

"W… What are you doing?" She asked with annoyance as he pushed her against Jounouchi's car. His hands steadied her enervated figure by the shoulders. Through all the other lingering smells from the club he could still sense her usual scent. This was the Anzu he knew. He was almost sad for her now. When did she become like this? Why doesn't anyone notice this about her? Why do they continuously picture this now broken looking girl like a straight A perfect teenager?

"Why are you doing this?" He whispered in her ear. She shivered when she felt his lips barely touch her ear lobe. Placing both hands on his chest, she pushed him away with all her strength. There she was again, pushing guys away. Damn it Mai was right. Anzu was going to grow up to be alone. All alone with no one to love her.

Tears sprung in her eyes and she clenched her teeth. Having Kaiba see her like this made her not only remember Mai's words but also made her feel more miserable. Knowing that the alcohol was still in her system she tried to control her self but in vain.

"Do I mess with your mind?" She softly asked. His hands were by his side one second then on her shoulders the next. They resumed their position before she pushed him away. This time he was much more harsher in pushing her against Jounouchi's car. The car door was digging on her back with the pressure. She winced from the contact.

"Every time I see you." His face was a centimeter away from her own. Anger filled his eyes. He was still angry about the whole cupping episode. She did make him feel foolish. Foolish for making him want her. Foolish because there was something about her that always told him that he could never get her. At least not in the way he wanted her. He would have to try a different approach with this type of girl, he just didn't know this.

"Kaiba…" She choked out with tears still in her eyes. "I don't mean to." In his mind it sounded like bullshit. She was just saying this because she was scared, right? His heart told him different. The tears in her eyes didn't look like it came from physical hurt but emotional. What in the hell happened to her tonight? "I don't mean to mess with your mind."

"Why are you saying this?" He growled out.

"Because I don't want to be alone." She yelled out after a couple seconds of silence. Her yell made him jump back and stare at her in surprise. Her eyes were looking down at the ground in shame of admitting this. Thinking he jumped back in disgust she missed his shocked expression. "I'm not perfect. I'm not innocent. I never claimed I was." Her haunting whisper sent a chill down Kaiba's spine. Why was she telling him this? Was the alcohol affecting her emotions? Did she really feel like this? Before he knew it she opened the car door again and started the car.

"Wait Mazaki!" Tapping her window he tried to catch her attention. After thinking that she was going to drive away he saw her sigh and look at him. Rolling down her widow with one hand, she held the other on the wheel.

"You will not say anything about this Kaiba. I'm not myself right now. You are not the type to take advantage of someone who's down already. You can't push me down any further." The deadpan voice made him forget what he wanted to say to her before she rolled down the window. "Sayonara." With a click she drove out of the middle of the sidewalk and continued to drive down the road using the same sped she used before she almost hit Kaiba's car. The girl apparently didn't learn her lesson.

With a heavy sigh he decided that tonight was not the night to mess around with Mazaki. There was clearly something wrong with her. For now he would leave her alone but when they were alone again he would surely find out what was going on in her head. All he could do now was hope that she got home in once piece. Someone should hope for her.. evidently right now, no one did.

* * *

This poor chapter has been sitting in my computer for a decade! ( not really, but you get it) I also have another chapter from this story hidden somewhere in my computer. Yea, our little Anzu was tipsy. I was listening to this song from Rammstien which kind of inspired me to write this chapter. It's a sad little foreign song which is why this chapter shows a broken Anzu. I say broken because at first when I started this story it started out as a drabble. But then as time went on I figured out the plot for this story.. Everyone thinks that Anzu is the perfect little friendship girl. I know someone like that and it turned out that they weren't the little friendship girl everyone thought she was. Deep down she had her own problems especially with the guys! So in a way this is how I portray Anzu. Yea, she is a straight A student with a good job and great friends. But sometimes that isn't enough. Sometimes you can't be perfect all the damn time. Sometimes you have to rebel. This is the plot, the claims of someone being innocent is not always correct. I obviously am going towards a more psychological stand point. I'm giving her reasons why she rebels and has troubles with guys (namely Kaiba). BUT this story will not JUST contain angst. It will have a lot of Kaiba/Anzu moment. This I promise. You'll see as I write more… which I will! THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!

Tyri Dragonite

Darkhope

mariks1andonly

nausicaa5

gurlhushere13

QueenofHearts4u,

Raquel ,

RaKne,

Nightfall2525

Starian Princess

twilight eyes 8120

Monkeyluv4646

Blue Rhapsody3,

Nova ( How DARE you play with my heart like that?lol)

mischiefmagnet


	5. Yokkyufuman

a/n: Yea.. I updated..We're all proud of me.. Admit it..

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh**

**Chapter 5: Yokkyufuman**

**(Frustration)**

"How are your classes, Anzu?" Anzu's father stood by her bedroom door. She was studying for a test when her father broke her concentration with the question. Shrugging her shoulder she turned a page from her biology book.

"It's going good. I'm having finals next week." She answered. Even though Anzu's back was facing her father, he nodded.

"Well you know what to do." Rolling her eyes, she let out a fake laugh.

"I know, dad." He would never know that her laugh was fake. Her real laugh was only heard by her friends when she was out having a good time. The laugh she used with her parents or at school was a polite one, never hearty. The sound of his footsteps departing and fading let her know that he was gone. The door shut a few moments later and the car ignition was turned on.

After that two second conversation with her father, she no longer felt like studying. She felt like drinking away her thoughts. Her father and her never had a typical father-daughter relationship. He was proud of her but that was all. They never had real meaningful discussions. They never laughed with each other. They never even saw each other more than two minutes a day.

They practically even knew each other….

It was strange to say that about someone who lived under the same roof as you. But it was true. If she was a gambling kind of girl, she would bet a million dollars that he did not know what her favorite color was. It was a stupid fact about her, but if he knew that stupid fact then she would truly be satisfied knowing that he knew.

Her father was a hard working man. He would always find some way to make money for his family. Not to sound ungrateful.. She sometimes wished she had more than just a father who could financially support her. She wished she could have a father who supported her emotionally as well. She wanted a father who took time out to spend some time with her. To laugh with her, to see his daughter grow up.

Not having a father who wanted to spend time with her was something that made her cringe every time she saw him. He would always look at her confused. As if he didn't know what to do with her. As if there was no way he could connect with her. So all he did was ask her if school was alright. It was the only safe thing for him to ask . It was an easy question with an easy answer. Even if she did have problems at school like she did today, she would never tell him.

"Anzu!" Her mother called out. "Telephone! It's Jounouchi!" Ahh.. Part of the reason why school was bad today .

* * *

_Last night Mai insulted her. She said she was fine with the comment but deep down she knew she wasn't. She even ran into Kaiba drunk. From what she remembered she said some things to him she thanked the heavens that she did not remember. All she did remember was that she was crying. Crying and driving like a maniac. Thankfully she got home in one piece. Waking up was a battle all on it's on though. She must have hit her snooze button half a dozen times before she reluctantly got up from her bed and stepped into the shower to wash away the smells of the club that still lingered on her. After taking an aspirin and drinking some orange juice she headed off to school. _

_Kaiba obviously didn't like her as she was last night. When they saw each other he confronted her even though it was against her wishes. _

_Anzu knew something was wrong once her eyes locked eyes with his in the hallway. Naturally she would give him a knowing look as if to say she was going to go after him today and tease him like she was getting used to doing. Today when she saw him, his eyebrow lifted and his eyes read something close to intrigue. Seeing that look made her remember a very hazy part of when she ran into him. Her back hurt from remembering him push her against the car. Lowering her head down she tried to walk past him but he prevented her from leaving by grabbing her arm. _

"_I'm surprised you made it home safe.." He whispered in her ear so that no one heard. _

_For once Jounouchi came to school on time and saw what Kaiba did to Anzu. From what he saw it was a glaring Kaiba holding onto a scared looking Anzu and threatening her. Being the true friend that he is, he ran up to Kaiba with clenched fists ready to strike. _

"_Let her go!" Anzu looked up at the pissed off Jounouchi. _

"_Jounouchi.. It's okay." She softly said after Kaiba smirked and tightened his hold on her arm. "Kaiba was just asking me something.." Her own voice sounded to tired, so weak. Both Kaiba and Jounouchi looked at her and then at each other. Knowing what made her sound so tired Kaiba let her go. _

"_We'll talk later, Mazaki." He whispered for only her to hear. The bell rang after he spoke and he walked off to his class. Anzu stood looking at his departing figure without a word. Taking the change to go up to her, Jounouchi held the arm that Kaiba let go of. _

"_Why the hell does he want to talk to you?" He growled out. The mention of Kaiba left a bad taste in his mouth. Seeing him touch Anzu made him see red. He checked her arm to see if Kaiba left a bruise. "Did he hurt you?" _

"_No.." she said and then wriggled out of Jounouchi's hold. "I don't know why he wants to talk.. I'll find out later I guess.."_

"_The hell you are! You know Kaiba is an asshole! He'll probably just kidnap you and hold you in his basement to do experiments on you!" Knowing that he was overreacting, Anzu smiled at him. _

"_Maybe I'd agree to be experimented on. Then I won't be alone." Jounouchi stuttered at her comment. _

"_W..What in the hell are you talking about? You'd actually.. " then he realized why she said that. "You're mad about what Mai said?" He softly asked. All she did was nod her head. _

"_But it's okay. Mai was drunk.. " She sadly lied. "I do push away guys. " She looked up sadly at his eyes. "Right?" Suddenly his arm went around her waist as pulled her closer to him with the hand that held her arm. She stumbled into his arms. The hand that held her arm moved to the back of her head, caressing her hair. _

"_No.. you won't be alone. You're careful around guys. That's not unnatural, Anzu. Just forget what she said.. She was drunk, alright?" He moved back and kissed her forehead. "Now get that stupid idea out of your head and let's go to class." Anzu nodded and then laughed. _

"_Since when do you want to go to class?" _

"_Since I started cleaning up my act.." Pausing for a moment, his smile faded. "You know, I think you should do the same.." Not knowing what he was talking about, she frowned. "I was scared for you yesterday. You drove off and I knew you weren't all right. I thought maybe we shouldn't go out so much. Stay home every once and a while, you know?" His arm went up to give her a half hug but she steped away from him. _

"_What are you now? My dad or something?" She didn't need anyone telling her what to do right now. All she wanted was to stay away from the conversation. Eyebrows knitted together in thought, he sighed and let his arm hang down by his side. _

"_No.." He said still in thought.. " I'm just trying to make sure you're alright, Anzu." _

"_Why? Do I look like I'm not okay?" Anzu questioned fiercely. Just what was Jounouchi trying to say to her? That she could not handle her nightlife anymore? _

"_No! I'm not saying that!" He growled out in frustration. "Just…" _

"_Forget it?" She finished for him. _

"_Yea." He dig his hands in his pockets and started to walk away. "Forget I even cared.." The comment hurt making her scowl. _

"_Fine, then fuck you.." She bit out and walked the opposite direction from Jounouchi. Thinking that he was just as mad as her, she walked on down the hallway and turned a corner without ever looking back. Had she did look back, she would have seen a forlorn looking Jounouchi who stood down the hallway looking after her. _

_

* * *

_

"I got it mom.." She yelled back after she picked up the phone from her room. When she heard a click on the other side of the line, she acknowledged Jounouchi. "Hello?"

"Yea, I'm here. I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry. I don't want to fight with you." Knowing that he was sincere about not wanting to fight, she smiled slowly.

"I know." she breathed out. "I'm just ... Frustrated."

"About Mai's comment?" Even though he could not see her, she still shook her head.

"Not just that." The two friends stayed silent on the phone, neither knowing what to say about the comment. Sometimes it was just best to not say anything. "Kaiba saw me. I almost hit his car last night. We stopped and he saw me drunk. I don't really remember what we said to each other but it pissed him off I think?" The other line was silent for a moment.

"Is that why he was talking to you this morning at school? What did he say to you?"

"Nothing. He just said something about me getting home safely." She lied.

"You weren't hurt or anything last night, right?" He asked worriedly. "Kaiba didn't do anything to you did he? If he did then so help me.."

"nothing happened. Thankfully it was Kaiba who I almost hit and not someone else. Otherwise I don't think I'd be talking to you right now." she laughed tiredly. It was always weird to talk about her late nights. She knew that she was no angel but when she went out, she felt like a whole different person. Like the devil in her came out at night and during the day she was trying to deny she was ever that person who drank like a fish and danced until the morning light.

"Let's be glad that you are talking to me right now." he grimly responded. "How about tonight I drive? I promise not to drink and we'll all have fun." Going out tonight was never an issue. They all knew without saying a word that they were all going to be smashed by midnight.

"You want to make a bet that you won't fulfill your promise?" Anzu joked.

"I'm not a betting kind of man.." He joked back. She laughed and saw what time it was. It was close to dinner time.

"I've got to go now, Jounouchi. My mom is about to call me down for dinner. Thanks for calling me."

"Alright.. Same time tonight. Don't get caught." He chuckled afterwards. Anzu was too slick to get caught.

"I won't. Bye." Shortly after, she hung up on him and walked to the kitchen where her mother was cleaning the dishes. "Are we having dinner together?" Anzu asked. Usually her mother would wash the dishes after they all had dinner.

"No. You're father is going to work late and I have a big headache. Your food is on the stove. Feel free to eat when you want." Waving her hands in front of her, she smiled.

"No, it's okay mom. I actually think I'm going to take a walk. I had a huge lunch today and completely stuffed myself. I'll be back." Walking out of the kitchen and to the foyer of her house, she reached into the closet next to the door and put on her sneakers. Even eating was out of the question for today.

The day was too bright for her mood. After seeing that her father was working late yet again, it just dampened her mood once again. Luckily she had on gym shorts and a form fitting tee-shirt for the hot evening. Her legs took her wherever they wanted. Mentally she didn't know where she was walking. All she knew was that she wanted out of the house. It was too much to see her mother without her father there. The headaches her mother said she had was something not caused by a cold. It was caused by stress due to her absent father.

Times in her household have been rough. To someone on the outside, they looked like a perfect family. The perfect father and mother, and the perfect daughter. How wrong were they all?

Before she knew it, she stood in front of her school. Her legs wanted to dance. A release from her frustration. A brilliant idea.

After jumping the fence, she entered the school through the back and made her way to the gym. There was a boom box at the end of the gym that Anzu could use when she danced. Stretching for about a minute, she tried to relax her mind from her family. When she felt like she was ready to begin dancing, she went over to the boom box and turned it on to a random station. The song that was on had a fast tempo, making her leg twitch.

Starting with a twirl, she began to relieve her frustration. It was easy to break into a routine. She practiced one she learned a few weeks ago. She kept repeating the routine over and over again, making her moves sharper as she practiced. The way she danced now was becoming too rough for her own good. As she thought about Mai and her family and even her fight with Jounouchi, she hit her moves harshly. Not even the sound of the music reached her ears. The only thing that did reach her were flashbacks from last night, and this morning with Kaiba and Jounouchi. Each move she made a loud whooshing sound. From a distance it looked like she was trying to fight an invisible opponent. Soon , her body shined with her sweat and her breathing became harsh but did not stop. A creak made her lose concentration on her moves and she missed a step, falling back and landing on her butt with a loud thud. Looking up, she saw what was the cause of the creak.

"And here I thought I was caught by a teacher.." She mumbled in between breaths. Kaiba shook his head at her.

"I always seem to run into you in the weirdest places." He seemed to be talking by himself.

"School is not a weird place." Anzu answered even though she wasn't sure if he was talking to her or not.

"It is when it's eight at night."

"So then why are you here?" Raising his hand, he showed her a disk. "A disk? Did you have to get it?" His smirk told her she was right. "I didn't take you as a guy who forgot things in his locker."

"I didn't forget it." He bit out defensively. Taking a few advancing steps towards her, he held out a hand. Standing up from the floor, she dismissed his hand. She walked over to the boom box which was still playing and turned it off. "I heard the music and saw you dancing. You always seem to be dancing." He said after a while. Pulling her hair up into a messy bun, she rolled her eyes. They never did have that talk from this morning. Kaiba studied her obviously frustrated form.

"If you don't mind.." She whispered and tried to walk past him. Something in him told him not to let her go just yet. His arm prevented her from doing so. Holding on to her arm, he pulled her in front of him. Something close to lust filled his eyes. "Just what in the hell are you doing?" She asked venomously. She knew she played with him in the past, perhaps this was his chance to get her back.

"It's too bad…" He spoke in thought. "You're all sweaty from dancing." Holding her shoulders, he roughly pushed her backwards until she hit the gym wall. The cool wall made chills run down her spine. She had to admit, this was exciting for her. Who knew Kaiba was a lustful man? Who knew he would try and make the first move. His face drew closer to hers, making her heart skip. His eyes lowered down from her eyes to her parted awaiting lips. His breath on her lips made her feel all tingly. "Screw it…" He mumbled incoherently. Then he held either side of her face and met with her lips. To stop from crashing onto him, she held onto his waist. Taking control for once, his lips moved eagerly against hers, making her wanting to be touched by him more. From his waist to his own face, her hands reached up to move him closer to her. Feeling the eagerness in her actions, he pushed his body up against her so that she was trapped between the wall and his body. Knees wobbly, she felt him holding her up. Parting for air, he continued on lavishing her with wet kisses across her jaw and down her neck. With her eyes closed, she tried to regain her strength from the powerful kiss.

"Kaiba.." She breathed out hotly. His kisses went to her collar bone. The chills down her back did not want to seem to stop. Running her hands through his hair, she relished the feel of his soft hair. A hand went up her shirt, feeling her flat stomach. The feel of his palm against her stomach made her breath hitch. She felt herself sliding down the wall with him going down with her.

He definitely won this round..

Her shirt was now bunched up right below her breast, with Kaiba's hands feeling her soft, hot skin. He continued to leave a trail of wet kisses on her collar bone and neck. All she could do was have her head thrown back with her eyes closed and enjoy the moment.. After all, when was the last time a guy showed her this kind of attention who wasn't at a club drunk? Kaiba was actually sober and in business attire. They were now on the floor, with Anzu's back ached up off of the wall. Kaiba supported her back with one hand and the other stayed one her stomach. He was up on one knee, and Anzu on both knees.

Right when he moved back to attack her lips once more, his cell phone rang. Only then did he get up off of the floor, pulling Anzu up with him. Eyes concentrated on her hazy blue eyes, he reached in his pocket and checked the caller id. "No one important.." He muttered and placed the cell phone back into his pocket.

"That was.. Unexpected." Anzu finally formed words to come out of her mouth. Kaiba seemed to have struck from no where. The kiss was passionate, wanting, inviting, and all sorts of different emotions that she could not describe. "Where did that come from?" She asked softly as she pulled down her shirt to hide her stomach.

Shrugging, Kaiba looked away from her. His eyes held the same lust, but it barely lingered there now that he was aware of the situation. "I suppose it was payback for all the times you approached me." He explained.

"Ooh.. I see.." Not liking the explanation, she brushed her self off from any dirt on her. "Then I guess you got me this time." She bitterly added. Of course.. The feeling she felt as they kissed were false. They came from him wanting to repay her for her actions towards him in the past. Why else would he kiss her like that? He left her hungry for more, just as she did to him. He beat her on her own twisted game. "Well.. Now that you have your fill, I'm going to go back home. I have some things to do there." With her breathing still a little ragged and her heart pounding from the proximity, she moved to get away from Kaiba. Turning his head to see her move away, his arm caught her shoulder.

"Another night of drinking, I suppose?" He asked sarcastically. "Try not to over do it this time and try not to drive. You almost killed yourself last night with your driving." Usually when someone says that kind of advice, it is said out of concern. The way Kaiba said it came out like he was making fun of her. Shrugging his hand off of her shoulder, she glared at him.

"What I do is none of your business." She spat out. Not only was her own friend trying to tell her what to do but now her enemy?

"It is my business when you almost hit my car! What the hell is wrong with you Mazaki? I knew you were crazy but I didn't know you were a crazy drunk!" She stepped back away from the angry CEO but he followed. "Do your little geeky friends even know about this? Does your boyfriend Yugi know?"

"No. And they're not going to." She hissed out as if she was threatening him.

"But Jounouchi knows, doesn't he?" Kaiba asked with an eyebrow raised. His fists were shaking beside him. Feeling like she was being questioned by some police officer in a dark room, she pushed him away.

"Goodbye, Kaiba." she finalized. "I'm not fighting with you anymore. I have some things to do at home. I'd rather be there right now than spent my time arguing with you. Especially if I'm going to argue with you about this subject." Before he could reach for her arm again, she moved out of the way and jogged to the exit. Thankfully Kaiba didn't stop her again. Running out of the school, she hoped she had enough time to get ready to go out and meet Jounouchi on time.

Kaiba stayed where Anzu left him, running his hand through his hair in frustration. Even though Anzu and Kaiba had their twisted little game, he still felt bad for her when he saw her last night. There was a seemingly perfect girl who was slowly destroying herself.

The worst part was that he was probably the only person noticing it.

* * *

I am going to make this chapter short but I ended up being inspired. Yea, this chapter is kind of angst, unlike the first two chapters which just had Anzu playing games with Kaiba. Don't worry, those games will continue! I just wanted a angsty chapter and besides, I know you guys are having your comedy fill with Secret Indulgence! And if you have no idea what I'm talking about then go onto my profile page and there will be a link to a story I co-wrote with Twlight8120. If you like fun, comedy, romance, and some naughty double meanings, then I recommend that story for you guys!

Thanks for the reviews!

twilight eyes 8120- I usually read Seto fics with him being the one who's messed up. We all have out flaws, you know? So I wanted for once for Anzu to be the one who was 'lost'. Hopefully I'm doing a good job on it!

Bradybunch4529- her comment was actually something that was said to me recently. So yea.. I used it!

kira-924- You know we all love a little angst in our lives! Twlight8120 calls me the Queen of angst. I'm starting to believe it.. Lol.

Blue Rhapsody3- that's not being a suck up, it's called giving a compliment. Which I thank you so much for! I'm glad you like my writing style. Though I must say it might change as time goes along but that's because I am learning. But thanks soo much!

mariks1andonly- you got your chapter! I just hope I update soon!

Monkeyluv4646- Thank you! And I love you for reviewing!

Passion Wind- I updated, so don't worry. I at least update once a month. If not then it's due to a pretty good reason!

AllisonWalker- it's okay! I forgive you!

XXR.I.PXX- wow. That's such a great compliment. My secret? I will never tell..

Black rainfall- I wrote and now you should review more!

mischiefmagnet- as I said to XXRIPXX, it's easy for me to get inside people's heads.


End file.
